


A Golden Garden

by Urifour



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urifour/pseuds/Urifour
Summary: A short story for #taccitho10kp1 ‘a contest! This is a Kalce AU. Tailor!Lance x Prince!Keith.





	A Golden Garden

**Author's Note:**

> A golden garden.   
> Every plant grows but stays the same.   
> Every minute counts but time is still frozen.   
> Every breath you take I listen to.   
> For in a golden garden, everything demands ones attention.   
> But my eyes stay on you. 
> 
> They are only, for you.

Lance huffed as he glared at his newest creation. It was a half finished suit. With a high collar and cuffed at the elbows, a deep burgundy color, and finally gold edges and vines that wrapped around the suit, making it look as if it was a garden of gold. Oh...Lance liked that. A garden of gold. The young tailor got a piece of paper and wrote it down. His brows creased and his tongue stuck out as he focused on drawing his newest piece in his sketchbook. 

The only thing that held his concentration was being a tailor. All of the sewing, color matching, the sketching, and the outfitting. He loved it all. He knew ever since he was a kid he was meant for it. His memories were always full of watching others in the streets in their outfits. It showed ones caste and how important they were. Usually ones with fine cloths and lots of detail were the rich and the more simple were the poor. Lance himself fell into the poor category. The only time he even saw such nice suits was when his father brought him to the market to sell their farm vegetables. 

Lance was usually distracted in the environment. His father would give him tasks that usually were trying to sell-since he had such a charming personality-or scoping out the competition. Although after the first five times, his father realized that it would be almost impossible to keep Lance on track. If he sent him to fetch something Lance would be gone for an hour exploring and if Lance tried to sell something he’d be stuck talking to one person for awhile and not even be talking about produce. 

That habit led Lance to meeting Pidge, whose family were tailors and had a shop in the market. The girl recognized Lances talent as soon as he started talking about the suits or dresses he saw and how he could describe them in exact detail. From there Pidge brought him to her father and Lance now had a mentor. Originally Matt, Pidge’s older brother was Mr.Holts apprentice. But the young man was sent off to war. Pidge had to pose as a male in order to work for her dad, to avoid judgment from others. Hence the name Pidge. But she never really liked creating outfits or all the sewing. She liked fighting. Pidge always expressed her excitement to go to war and fight to Hunk and Lance. To which the two would exchange worried glances. Lance would protest saying “But Pidge! You’re a girl!” And of course Pidge had proved him wrong by absolutely destroying him in a sword match. 

But both Hunk and Lance knew the real reason Pidge wanted to go was that she wanted to find her brother. The trio didn’t like to bring it up anymore. Not since the letter the Holts got, claiming that Matt was lost in battle. Lance worked extra hard that week taking Mr. Holts shifts, while Hunk would bring in food from the bakery. But that had been a year ago. Pidge still had three more years until she’s 18. But Lance was sure she would she would try to sneak in at 16. Speaking of the devil, he heard the back door swing open and the tomboy girl walked out of the back room. She huffed as she laid out all the cloths onto the work table and took a chair, plopping down on it. The girl waved a hand at the materials and leaned her head back, done with all her work. 

But Lance wasn’t satisfied. He pursed his lips and stroked his chin. Looking at the mahogany cloth. “Hmmmmm.” He emoted and looked at the material up and down. “Nah. It’s not what I’m looking for.” The boy waved it off and turned back to what he was working on. Pidge erupted from her seat throwing her hands in the air. “SERIOUSLY? Lance this is the fourth time you had me go to the back. Honestly, I don’t even know why I went back the second.” She sat back down on the chair and crossed her arms, her face showing a pout. Lance smirked at her and raised a brow.  
“Probably because of my amazing charm.” He boasted and blew Pidge a kiss. She stuck out her tongue in disgust while rolling her eyes.  
“Gotta admit...” a voice chimed in. A large man walked through the entry of the tailors shop. He had toned brown skin and large muscles. Probably from lifting bags of flour all the time. His smile reached to his eyes and radiated more than the sun. A calm welcoming air came across any area he entered. His long ebony hair was tied back, so he could focus on his cakes and muffins.  
“Lance is pretty charming.” He complimented. If anyone in the room was charming, it was Hunk. 

Lance grinned wildly at the compliment and turned to his friend. “Awww. Thanks Hunk. Your the best bro in the world.”  
“Bro.” Hunk said, putting a hand to his chest. “You are my world.”  
Lance gasped and mimicked Hunk’s gesture with his hand, and replied with a soft and loving “Bro...” back.  
“What the hell.” Pidge guffawed. Her snarl of disgust was apparent on her face and she shivered at the two’s corny behavior. 

“Anyway, my man, the best part of my day, my idol...did you bring the snacks?” Lances eyes searched over Hunk, and widened once they landed on the basket being held by the baker boy. Lance squealed and rushed forward, launching himself towards the delicious treats. Hunk however raised the basket above Lance’s full height, making Lance not being able to reach it. The young tailor let out a groan and leaned against his best friends chest.  
“Why Hunk whhhhyyyyy.” He whined.  
“Because.” Hunk said “You have a customer.” 

Lance jumped off Hunk and his eyes went wide. “What!” He shouted. “How long have they been waiting?” He asked, gathering the cloths and his newest piece together. Hunk shrugged saying “He was there when I got here.” Lance groaned. Now knowing he would have to deal with a grumpy customer who now felt they had the right to boss Lance around just because they had a two minute wait. He rushed out there and tried to keep everything in his arms. Especially the new suit. Lance mumbled to himself, rehearsing what he would say. Like he always did. Once he entered the front of the shop he started speaking. 

“I’m sorry about the wait, I was out back working on something. Then my friends came in...well no I shouldn’t say that but uh...coworkers I guess. Anyway...” Lance looked up to address the customer and to look them in the eyes. Only to be met with the most beautiful pair of eyes he’d ever seen. They were wide and staring directly at Lance. A harsh dark violet stared back at him, and they were so clear and bright that Lance could see himself in them. His mouth dropped a bit and he focus on the boys face. 

He had pale skin and if one looked closely enough, freckles dotted across his cheek. Other than that he was all sharp angles. His jaw, his brows, his nose. But he just seemed so soft and at the moment...vulnerable. Dark hair dusted across his face, but the rest was hidden by the gorgeous hood he was wearing. The embroidery, the stitching and the color. This hood was very well designed.  
“Wow!” Lance shouted. The boy raised his eyebrows at Lance’s shout and watched him with surprise as Lance walked over, dropping all the cloths. “I love your hood. Your whole outfit! It’s amazing. Who is your designer? I have to meet them and learn like...literally everything. And then....” Lance narrowed his eyes looking of into the distance “I will become better than them. And I will surpass him.” 

A laugh erupted from the customer and Lance doubled. His attention was fully on him and he couldn’t look away. The boys eyes crinkled and his grin filled his whole face. It was honestly the most beautiful sound Lance had ever heard. Wait...what?  
“Wow. Haven’t laughed like that in a while.” The customer said. Lance smiled, happy he was the source of the laughter. Although he didn’t know if he was laughing at him or with him...didn’t matter.  
“Glad I could be of services. But I know your not here just to laugh. If you are though then I have some great jokes. Anyway, the names Lance. How can I help you?” Lance leaned against the counter, his eyes fully taking in the customer.  
“My name is....Keith. And uh...I’m looking for a suit.” Keith seemed to ponder before expressing his name. Maybe he was shy? Didn’t seem like that was the case though. Lance could feel the confidence coming from Keith. He wished he had that. 

Lance grinned and smirked. “That it? Just a suit? C’mon I need details.” He chuckled as Keith shuffled on his feet, deep in thought. “Details?” The boy mumbled and furrowed his brow. “I didn’t even think that far...” Lance laughed and forced himself to cover his mouth. He didn’t want to offend the guy. Keith blushed and started to go on the defense.  
“Well I thought you guys would have suits out or whatever! And I could just point at one and pay or something...” He looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed.  
“No, no! It’s fine. I have suits I can show you in the back. Usually people come ahead and have their suit tailored and everything. But we have already made suits just for this. C’mon.” Lance reassured and nodded his head towards the hall. 

Keith followed, but not before stopping and looking at something on the counter. Lance followed his eyes and looked at his newest piece, the golden garden. “Interested?” Lance asked, taking a step forward.  
“Uh yeah, but let’s keep looking.” Keith answered and turned towards the hall. Lance nodded and walked down, showing Keith the way. He guided him into a room where suits were lined up against the walls. Some made by Lance and others made by Mr.Holt. Only one of them was Pidge’s and...let’s just say it’s kept in a corner. Keith’s eyes glossed over each suit. He inspected them quickly and made a circle around the room. Lance observed him. The way he walked. His back was straight and his head tipped forward a little. But yet he had a humble appearance towards him. Like he felt like he could trip and fall any second. He acted as if eyes were always on him. 

Nevertheless, it was elegant. Lance couldn’t say the same about his stride. He was always taking quick steps and rushing around the shop. He learned about posture but often forgot it sometimes. Leaning on something or sitting awkwardly. Mr. Holt had always scolded him for things like that, and recently Lance had been trying to fix it. He didn’t want to loose this job. But with how close he was to the family he really didn’t think it would happen. At least he hoped.  
“Anything catch your interest?” Lance asked after letting him gaze around for a bit. The question seemed to catch Keith off guard and he looked at him before snapping his eyes to a random suit and pointing at it.  
“Uh...yes. This one please.” He squinted his eye as if confused on his selection as well. Lance was as confused as Keith was. It was a bright white suit with blue contrasts. Didn’t match Keith’s style at all. Maybe he was picking for a friend? Oh well, a sale was a sale. Lance started talking about the suits design and the cost. He saw Keith’s gaze shift from Lance to the suit, nodding every few seconds. Lance could tell he stopped paying attention halfway through Lance’s sale pitch. But Keith kept on letting his gaze linger on Lance. Which made red creep up onto his cheeks and a fuzzy feeling crawled up in his chest. 

All the sudden the door whipped open and the both of them turned, only to see Pidge barging in. “Hey Lance I think I found the right c...oh sorry. Forgot you had a customer.” She grinned knowingly. Lance narrowed his eyes wanting to know what she was up to.  
“Ah. No problem. Keith this is Pidge, another tailor that works here.” Lance waved his hands towards her and Pidge waved smiling at him. Keith smiled back but seemed perplexed at her name. Which many people were.  
“Crazy name right? He picked it out actually.” Lance smirked back at Pidge. Emphasizing her male cover. She frowned and pointed back “Oh? Yeah? Really Lance?” She dragged out his name and pointed down her throat with her tongue sticking out. 

“Um?? Yeah? Lance, as in the cool weapon used to spear enemies? Your a pigeon.” Lance poked at her grinning in triumph. Keith laughed and both turned to look at him. Lance was surprised. Usually they didn’t act like this around a customer. Well at least when Mr. Holt was around. Sometimes they would only be a little bit more casual. But for some reason Lance felt comfortable with Keith. Even if the two just met. Weird.  
“Anyway...so do you like this piece?” Lance asked, watching Keith with his ocean eyes. Keith took a simple glance at it and shook his head.  
“The one form earlier. The red one? I liked that one.” Keith nodded at his decision and looked at Lance. The two stared at each other for a brief moment. Lance examined Keith’s intense eyes and found himself liking the feeling of looking at them. But once those eyes looked away, the feeling left. But Lance couldn’t help but feel some of it linger. Flustered Lance clasped his hands behind his back and looked anywhere but Keith. 

“Right this way.” Lance directed. He ignored Pidge as she slyly grinned at him, wiggling her eyebrows. He rolled his eyes and made sure to remember to get back at her later. The two boys both went back to the front where the piece was. Lance took it and placed it on the table. Only the top was made so far. Nothing else.  
“It’s obviously unfinished, but that actually works. We can get you fitted and hem it and trim it to your liking.” Lance scratched the back of his neck. He always felt awkward talking about price, since he didn’t have much money himself. And the materials used to make this suit were expensive. The shiny trimmings is what topped it. “Uh, the price is kinda high. For our shop standards. Mostly because of the materials and all that. I’m fine with taking weekly payments.” 

“Whatever the cost is, I can afford it.” Keith stated. He outreached his hand towards the suit and traced the vines. Lance watched his nimble hands as he drew on the suit. Keith’s mind was somewhere else, Lance could tell. His eyes were lidded and brows tilted. As if he was feeling longing. Lance took a step forward and watched Keith’s hand. For one split second there was an intimate feeling in the air. Not like anything weird but...like it was a moment for the two of them. 

“I named it.” Lance murmured. Keith turned his attention back to Lance, shocked as if he forgot Lance was still there.  
“What?” Keith asked, his eyes casted over Lance.  
“The piece I named it. That’s what is usually do. Well, with the ones I like. This one...it’s kinda cheesy.” Lance dipped and head down and looked at the floor, chuckling at the name now.  
“Well you have to tell me now.” Keith said, his brow raising in interest. Lance now looked up at the suit and followed Keith’s previous actions. Trimming his finger over the vines.  
“It’s a Golden Garden. A red sky, just like Altea’s in the early morning. Then the gold is the lanterns that take over the city when Dark hour comes. I’ve always admired them both. Especially the lanterns in the sky. I always wondered what it would look like if we set some of the lanterns off in the morning or use the gold lights at that time. Which...led me into making this suit.” Lance finished, a blush taking over his face. 

“That’s...” Keith said letting out a breath. “That’s beautiful.” The two were silent for a beat, before Keith started talking again. “Speaking of dark hour, it’s gonna be that time soon. I should head home. But I can come next week? For the fitting.”  
Lance snapped out of his haze and straightened his back. Lance looked at the time and whistled. “That time already? Alright Keith. I’ll make sure to save the suit for you. Until then...it was excellent to meet you.” Lance smirked and made a sarcastically low bow, waving his arm in the air. Keith laughed and Lance bounced back up, only to see Keith turning to leave.  
“I can say the same to you Lance.” The young man waved at Lance, before smiling again and exiting the shop. Turning left, he started walking away, down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a contest, but I might keep it going if it’s well received!


End file.
